How to write a good MCSM fic
by The Demon Of Sloth
Summary: Can't seem to create a jaw-dropping fanfic that makes your readers crave for more? Don't worry, this guide will have you alllll covered! All the advice shown is totally serious. Totally. [Inspired by: How to be successful on Wattpad by Kmbell92]


Once there was an aspiring fanfiction author named Sloth. She was a noob in the art of creative writing, and literally every single story that she wrote made the teachers cough out buckets of blood, the children scream bloody murder and make babies cry for 4 days straight.

So one day she thought, what can I do to make my fanfics great again? She thought hard and hard and hard till it was Christmas and she was covered in snow. But she needed to find the solution to achieve greatness as a fanfic author!

She met her doppelganger that appeared out of virtually nowhere. "Yo wassup."

"Sup."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"To make my fanfics great again!"

The doppelganger laughed. "No silly. That's cause Fanfiction dot net doesn't allow non-stories, so you are created in order to make this guide a 'story', or else the elitist Critics United will be after my sweet ass."

"But _you_ are the doppelganger."

"Shut up. Now that this looks like a story, let's begin the guide!"

* * *

Hi there! Welcome to the MCSM fandom! So, are you an aspiring fanfiction writer? That's awesome!

What did you say? You can't seem to come up with a good story? Noooooo biggie, cause that's what you're here for! Now, just sit down on this chair and let's get you started!

What? There's no chair? Whatever, just sit on the floor.

Alright! First off, let's think of a title. What do you think is eye catching? What's that? You don't know? It's okay, I'll think of one for you!

 _MCSM Stuff_

That's awesome, right? Okay, let's start writing!

First and foremost, you **need** to set the setting at the treehouse. Also, make sure that Jesse is mourning over Reuben's death and dreaming about it over and over again. Don't you dare skip that part. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE OUT REUBEN.

Next, we're gonna make Jesse's friends comfort him or her. Ensure that Jesse doesn't listen to them, 'cause we need drama and heavy tension. Oh yeah, make sure that you label female Jesse as FemJesse or Jess or Female Jesse or whatever. Because that's girl Jesse's name.

Alright, now you need to ensure Lukas comes in and shower Jesse with his utmost love and attention. Lukesse is the superior MCSM ship after all.

What are you doing? Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Why is Lukas acting all touchy and friendly with Petra? You trying to add Luktra? BOI don't you **dare.** C'mere and look at me in the eye.

 _Lukesse will trample over Luktra. That ship deserves to burn in the fiery depths of hell. Do you understand?_

You deleted that Luktra part? Great! Let's move on!

Now we gotta add some foreshadowing. We need to make sure that Jesse has a worthy villain challenging her. Do you know who? Time's up, it's Herobrine!

What? You don't want to add Herobrine in? Let me tell you, Herobrine is the ultimate creepypasta of all creepypastas and is more popular than Steve the goddamned mascot of Minecraft. Did you seriously dismiss all those creepy Herobrine sightings in Minecraft and Story Mode? Dude, Herobrine is real and scary as shit with those flashlights for eyes. If you don't add him in your fanfic I will assure you that he'll visit your house and smear blood on your walls and floors and tamper with your lights and whisper in your ear that you damn fucked up. Okay?

Now, all we need to do is make Jesse dream of Herobrine or let him whisper death threats to her ear. Simple!

Now you gotta dump in Aiden and the pussycats to stir up even more drama for our future married couple. Aiden's an asshole anyway.

After adding a couple of fluffy Lukesse moments, it's almost time for the climax. Make Jesse gather up alllll of her friends and have an epic fight against Herobrine!

What's Herobrine's main goal? You twat, it's obviously world domination! Also, he needs to threaten to make Jesse and the gang suffer for the rest of eternity for interfering with his plans! I'm pretty sure Telltale regretted not using Herobrine as their big baddy in the game.

However, Herobrine is too strong and ends up killing all of her friends, including her fiancé. What do you mean? They were engaged, duh. But with the power of friendship and love Jesse defeats Herobrine! Happily ever after right?

Oh, don't worry about their deaths. Either Ivor has some sort of reincarnation potion or Jesse uses the power of angst to bring them all back to life.

After everything has ended, it's time for Lukesse kisses, hugs and wedding! Everybody's invited except Aiden. Happily ever after.

You don't like this idea? It's okay, there's still more ideas you can pick and choose from. Why not try the famous high school AU? Everybody loves those. What's better than a school life story filled with homework, romance, bullies and drama?

You can add in multiple pairings beside Lukesse with female Jesse. You can add in Jetra with male Jesse, Axlivia, or even Magnugaard. But whatever you do, **don't** you dare add Luktra. Lukesse is bae.

I'M WATCHING YOU.

Our protagonist, Female Jesse is the new transfer student with a pet pig named Reuben. She is assigned seats with Lukas and they act all shy with each other. Awww puppy love. She also becomes friends with Axel, Olivia and Petra as they allllll have classes together. They all have classes with the members of the old order as their teachers. All's dandy right?

Nope! Whenever there's a high school story, you need to add in the bullies! Who's a better bully besides Aiden and the pussycats? They need to harass poor Jesse every second they can cause they really don't have anything better to do with their lives.

Okay we gotta make sure that Lukesse gets as much attention as possible. They need to hang out in homeroom, pass notes during class cause no one listens to the teachers, eat together during lunch and go home together. Coupled with some bullying and friendship and love drama, just repeat all this till it's time to head off to prom! Jesse and her friends all head to prom together and Jesse feels insecure. But never fear, Lukas is here to sweep Jesse up in his— wait.

Wait wait wait.

Is he dancing with Petra? Or Maya? (You decide lol) That's totally unacceptable!

Jesse needs to get the hell outta that school hall and make Lukas chase after her, leaving his partner alone. That's what they get for sinking holes in the ultimate ship. So, Lukas will try to explain that it was all a misunderstanding and they make out under the stars. And soon they'll be the cutest couple in their entire high school. The Lukesse fluff is so contagious that even Aiden will be affected and convert to Lukesse. Happily ever after.

What's that? This is all too much for you? Don't panic! You can always write a one-shot book and ask for requests. If you want to ensure that your oneshot book is really popular, make sure to write about ships! You MUST accept every single request and be the slave to your readers. Hey, that's the price to pay to make your story popular.

What's that? You don't want to be enslaved by your readers? It's okay, you can always write a randomness book, where you write about random shit, post random picture edits, random skits, random jokes and even fangirl about the upcoming— wait MCSM is over. No season 2? Awh man.

But hey, your randomness has no limits. Make sure to make a gazillion sequels to your random books and you'll be a star in no time!

What's that? A randomness book is too bland for you? It's okay, you can always write an ask or dare book. Request for truths or dares, but be prepared cause 90% of them contain the weirdest shipping or downright nonsensical dares. That's fine, since you can unleash your randomness and your love for Lukesse! Repeat after me, Luktra is trash. Got it?

What's that? You aren't random or funny? That's okay! You can always write a songfic involving your OTP coughLukessecough. Pick a really popular pop song. What's trending right now? Faded by Alan Walker? Sweatshirt by Jacob Saggytits? Hey, as long as it's popular, just incorporate the lyrics right into your story and have your OTP sing along and fall in love.

What's that? Don't like songs? It's okayyyyy, you can always write reader self inserts. What's a great way to satisfy all the fangirls and get you reallly popular? That's right, LukasXReader. Or even better, love triangles. You can try LukasXReaderXAiden. That's a real juicy love triangle huh? You can even use love quadrilaterals, pentagons, hexagons, heptagons and even octagons. Just go for it!

What's that? Still can't think of a completely original idea to write about? That's fine, just do a story adaptation of the game. Remember to add in every. single. dialogue in the game. Coughdon'tforgettheLukesseasatibitcauseeverything'sbetterwithasliceofLukessecough.

Welp, that's all for today on how to write a good MCSM fanfic. Follow all these steps and you'll be worshipped and gain more popularity than PrettyXTheXArtist that even she will be in awe of your amazingness. Have fun!

* * *

"Yo my doppelganger. We still need to ensure that this looks like a story cause you never know when a CU member will start a riot!" The Sloth doppelganger said.

"You're the doppelganger stupid!" Sloth exclaimed.

"No one gives a shit." Sloth doppelganger said. "Now go write that fanfiction using all the skills that you learned today. Make sensei proud."

"Yes master!" Sloth saluted as she hobbled back to a hole in the ground that she called her home.

"It's SENSEI, baka!"

The next day, the entire Fanfiction site crashed due to Sloth's pure stupidity, and every single electronic device got a blue screen of death. Yes, even your grandma's indestructible Nokia phone. Teachers still cough out buckets of blood, children still scream bloody murder and babies still cry for 4 days straight.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the deep dark web, a CU member was witch-hunting songfic authors. Once they saw this story, their eyes bulged out of their sockets so hard that they rolled off their eye sockets and landed on the floor.

"A non-story? What is this monstrosity! This is completely unacceptable!" They raged harder than the meme kid bashing his keyboard and spammed the report button. Keep in mind that Fanfiction dot net had already crashed.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This is meant for shits and giggles. In case you didn't catch on, this entire guide is pure sarcasm.**


End file.
